Little Moon beam
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Serena, Darien and Rini welcome a new addition into their family, a baby boy named Liam. Reviews are welcome.
1. Midnight starlight

Serena's p.o.v

Breaking dawn,

prophesy the birth

of a swan. A star

is born, a baby

angel has been

torn from heaven

to live among humans

down here on earth.

A star is born, an

another infant life

to mourn over with

much joy and delight.

Holding on by a moment

of pleasure, baby love is

a candle burning deep

within the hearts of both

men and women. Never

created to be a thorn in

anyone's side, this newest

bundle of joy is a breath of

fresh air.


	2. Opal

Darien's p.o.v

During ninth month of pregnancy,

cast fear aside and ride the last

tide out at noon. Dreaming about

angels on the moon, nightmare

will be over soon. Experiencing

a very difficult labor, hold onto

inner strength for dear life. Crawling

out from underneath the depth of

sorrow, seraph princess, what lies

beneath the pain is temporary.

A hospital delivery room, this

is where love reaches its climax.

Heavily pregnant with a child,

survival is more important than

recovery. Giving birth, mirth is

hope is an unshakable undying faith.

Undergoing the birthing process,

never forget to breathe or push

really hard. Living to breathe in

blue skies, show off true colors.

Laughing in order to keep from

dying, will heart finally stop bleeding?

Feel this, tender loving care comes

in the form of an epidural. OH, how

sweet is the sound of a newborn

baby crying for the first time.


	3. Old beautiful soul

Rini's p.o.v

Special sacred life

An unexpected surprise

Colorful sunrise

Real life miracle

East of Eden

Down Syndrome baby

Exhale and inhale love

Sleeping angel

Inspirational storybook life

Raspberry heart

Extraordinary work of art


	4. Nimbus

Liam's p.o.v

Beginning to feel whole again

Relax and forget about the world for once

Exquisite corpse

Angel of the dawn

Take me out of the abyss

Happy go lucky attitude

Eternal happiness is a kiss of life upon my lips

X marks the spot where Jesus found me and I discovered inner strength

Hollow inside without a voice

Across the universe

Love sleeps in silent bliss

Eventide

Appreciation versus ungratefulness

Venus on earth

Everlasting bottomless ocean of my heart's scarlet tears


	5. Occidental Life

Serena's p.o.v

Free to breathe and breakaway

Always reach for the sky

Illuminating butterfly

The greatest miracle of all time

Here today, but gone tomorrow

Excitement

Anticipation

Radiant afterglow

The desire to keep on living

Overpowered by ocean waves

Unwritten history

Continuous inner strength

Heartbeat of faith


	6. Vapor

Darien's p.o.v

Serenity

Ecstasy

Reckless behavior

Empty state of mind

Nevertheless content

Eyes of Autumn

Victorious underdog

Enchanted songbird

Runaway with the moon

Adventurous spirit of the night

Sail away toward elsewhere

Evening sunset


	7. Abloom

Rini's p.o.v

Feeling hopeful

All the bad memories fade away

Looking for inspiration

Life is a beautiful thing everyday

Enjoy the sunrise

Newborn joy

Adorable baby angel

Neverending tender loving care

Generosity

Expresses whatever I can't say out loud

Love is a heartbeat


	8. Newborn dream

Liam's p.o.v

Back in God's care for good

Life is all about learning how to be content and surrender

Elsewhere spirit, holy divinity, imaginary city of brotherly love

Everything is vanity if serenity doesn't exist

Drift away, heartbreaking sorrow of tomorrow

Ready to start all over again

I breathe in hope

Forever grateful

This life of mine is surely blessed and beautiful

Even in death

Alleluia

Catch me and release me

Heavenly dawn


	9. Ivory

Serena's p.o.v

Pause for a moment

Radio song

I long for peace of mind

Seraphs dance around me

My cute brave face

Indescribable radiance

Retrospection

Road to redemption

Ordinary heroic inner strength

Real life short-lived phenomena


	10. Lost serenity

Darien's p.o.v

Blossoming goddess

Legend in the making

Irreplaceable artistic genius

The world's stage belongs to you

Hopeful dreamer with a big heart of gold

English rose

Amazing person from the inside out

Lion heart

Infinite shooting star

Vulnerable heroine

Extraordinary phenomena last forever


	11. Little moon beam

Rini's p.o.v

Time spent with you is priceless

I am in complete bliss

May today never die

Everpresent lullaby

X marks the spot where we said goodbye

Hope serves as our lifeline

Always feeling divine

Love is yours and mine

Even when you are gone, I still think about you


	12. Angelic touch

Liam's p.o.v

Shaken to be awaken

Ordinary beautiful life

Lingering afterglow

Imaginary state of grace

Take my breath away

Undying kingdom of love

Devour me

Endless joy and gratitude

Vital signs of life

Its all coming back to me now

A great spiritual awakening

Neverending prayer revival

Come to my rescue

Everlasting blue sky


End file.
